To Dream of Roses
by Once Upon A Spazz
Summary: After recieving roses from Alek, Chloe's dream take an interesting turn. Chalek!


A/N: So… how much did you guys love the newest episode? I know I did! I decided to write yet another one shot. Though I do love all the reviews I'm getting, I must point out that all my stories will remain one shots. With school coming up in almost exactly a month and a multi chapter story to write, I can't find time to start a multi chapter story for NLOCK. It may seem old fashioned but I prefer to only write one very long story at a time.

Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned NLOCK, there would have been a renewal for season 2, by episode 3.

To dream of roses

I plucked the rose petals one by one dropping them to the floor. The velvety feel on my fingertips was sweet. I smiled slightly thinking of the only person who would get me flowers and also be able to get into my room without my permission. _Alek. _His eyes, the color of caramel. His smile, always flirty and yet somehow… _honest. _

I resumed the plucking of the red flowers and shifted my eyes upward towards the ceiling. I listened and his heartbeat filled my ears. Though I still held feelings for Brian, they were almost withering away. It's almost like the fonder I grow towards Alek, the less I feel for Brian.

I shivered as a breeze blew in from the slightly opened window and a few seconds later, I felt warmth surrounding me. Before I knew it, the warmth was gone and for all I knew, it could have been my imagination. Without a word, I slipped into my bed. Soon… I was asleep.

_The darkness surrounded me for a few seconds before suddenly a light flashed on. Before me, I saw a romantic set up. A table sat in the lights warm glow. Its counter lay bare except for a lone candle. All around the table, rose petals were strewn on the floor. _

_Once again, a light came on indicating that I wasn't alone. Without taking a glance I spoke to who I knew it would be, "What is this Alek?" _

"_I believe you know me better by now to know that I always have a surprise up my sleeve. I mean, it is our first wedding anniversary. There's no way I could have let this be another regular day." He lulled out in his British accent. I blinked in surprise before submitting to the dream._

"_And what happened to my wanting to take things slow?" I asked in a curious voice._

"_Oh! You want to hear that story again? Well, it is a good one. I mean, I'm in it after all." He started. I rolled my eyes and sat in the plush purple chair that just happened to be there when I turned around._

"_Well, let's see. At first, you tried your darn hardest to resist my charms but the night of my 18__th__ birthday, I asked you a favor. You agreed and off we went to the balcony of the apartment. I looked at you as you watched the lights of the city in awe. And when the shooting stars raced across the sky, your eyes twinkled like the stars above." He paused. I waited in anticipation and stared up at him. He took my hand in his._

"_I had never seen something so beautiful and before I lost my courage, I kissed you. At first you were hesitant but when we broke away and I told you how much I love you, you reached up and kissed me. From then on, we dated, and broke up and got back together and broke up a few more times before I finally popped the question right in the middle of a fight." His eyes glowed with mischief. _

"_You were yelling at me about how I was always being overprotective and I was yelling about how I couldn't help it. You asked why and right there and then, I asked you to marry me. It took you three whole weeks to answer me." He finished. _

_He smiled what looked like the smile of a man with the best in life. I pulled my hand away from his and stood up. I ran my fingers over his face. I let my fingers linger on his jaw line and suddenly, he was fading away. I reached for his hand again but my hand went right through it. Before I knew it, I was waking up._

I woke with a jolt. Laying around my bed were the rose petals I had plucked. I thought I saw Alek for a second before I saw nothing. Laying on my dresser was an envelope. I opened it to find an invitation… to Alek's 18th birthday.

_You are cordially invited to the celebration of Alek Petrov's 18__th__ birthday._

Around the edge of the card were little pictures of shooting stars. Maybe it wasn't just a dream…


End file.
